


Bewitching

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anatole is a Vampire, Angst, Halloween, There may be some sonyakhov or dolène in the background but anatasha is the main ship, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: As if the night had said to me, 'You are the night, and the night alone understands you, and enfolds you in its arms.' One of the shadows. Without nightmare. An inexplicable peace.





	1. Waiting

__

_As if the night had said to me, ‘You are the night, and the night alone understands you, and unfolds you in its arms.’ One of the shadows. Without nightmare. An inexplicable peace._

  
It was a dark, soundless night. The weather was clear, not a cloud in sight, and the moon and stars shone brightly in the darkness. Natasha wrapped her fur cloak around herself tightly, as she walked along the snowy streets of Moscow.

 

 _“Come on, you’re almost at Anatole’s, you can do this…”_ she told herself, as she walked towards the Kuragin mansion shakily. She knew the way to Anatole’s by heart, she could get there in her sleep if she needed to, and yet in this cold she found herself struggling to get there.

Looking up, she had reached the Kuragin house already, and, though her hands were quivering with cold, she knocked on the door, feeling the wood sting her cold, frozen knuckles as she knocked.

“Anatole?”

  
————

  
Anatole had been pacing his room for quite some time. He had been awaiting the arrival of his lover, Natasha Rostova, but he had a dirty secret, one so dark that he would never dare to tell Natasha.

He was a vampire. Still a fledgling, he didn’t have full powers yet, but once he sucked the blood of a human, he would gain his full strength.

His vampire form and human form were the same, except for one difference:

Human Anatole was able to control his actions.

Vampire Anatole was not.

He was terrified of what he might do to Natasha if he turned while she was around. To harm his love would torture him beyond belief.

A knock at the door. A familiar voice calls his name.

Anatole straightens and descends the stairs to let her inside.

_“Alright, Anatole. You can do this.”_


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finally finds out about Anatole's dark secret.

Anatole paced his room. Natasha was downstairs, and he knew he should greet her, he wanted to see her, he really did. But as usual, he was terrified. Not of Natasha, but of himself. Of what he might do if he were to be taken over by his vampire form in her presence. When he was in vampire form, his entire body and mind were taken over. He had no control. He would attack anyone who got in his way, and he shuddered at the thought of what would happen if that someone was Natasha. He loved her, more than anything. Which is why he was terrified of himself.

Anatole had never had human blood before. That is- not from a live human. He had been feeding off of dead bodies (he had set up this arrangement with Dolokhov to give him all the bodies whenever he killed someone in a duel) and animals. But dead blood was not the same as living blood. He needed to drink living blood at some point, and he knew it. But who would sacrifice themselves to do that for him?

Helene stood in the doorway. "Are you alright, dear brother?" she asked, referring to Anatole's nervous pacing and incoherent muttering. "Natasha is downstairs."

"I- I know." Anatole said. He never stuttered. But he had lost all confidence out of sheer terror of his own self. "Helene... I'm scared..."

"Scared of what? Of Natasha finding out? You know, you really should tell her."

"N-no, I'm scared of myself."

"Of yourself?"

"Yes. Of what I might do to her if I were to turn in her presence."

"Ah, I see. You still haven't learned to control yourself, Tolya. You must learn to control your form. Like I have."

Helene was a vampire too. In fact, the Kuragins came from a long line of vampires. But Helene had much more control than Anatole. She was graceful, even as a vampire, she had learned to control her form. Anatole had tried, had even asked for lessons from Helene. But no matter what he did, he found himself unable to control his form, which was problematic, especially now that his relationship with Natasha had truly taken off. He could hurt her. Which as a person, Anatole would never do. But if he lost control... he could hurt or even kill her, and that was the thought that haunted him.

"C-can you teach me to control my form?"

"I can try, but you'll have to listen and do everything I say. Are you willing to do that?"

Anatole nodded, sitting down. He was never very good at listening, but if it meant being able to control his form, he would do it. He would do anything to be with Natasha without living in constant fear that he would lose control and hurt her. And if that meant listening to his sister, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

Natasha decided she was sick of waiting around, and led herself upstairs.

"Anatole? Tolya? Where are you?" she called, waiting to hear his voice.

 

 

 

Anatole hesitated but then finally responded. "Yes, Tasha, I'm here. In my room." 

Natasha went to Anatole's room and found Anatole sitting on a sofa, her face immediately lighting up when she saw him.

"Tolya!"

"Natasha!"

She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before joining him on the sofa.

"Why did you leave me downstairs like that?"

"Natasha......I" he trailed off, wondering whether or not to tell her. But he remembered what Helene had said.  _"Scared of what? Of Natasha finding out? You know, you really should tell her."_ He sighed. Helene was right. If he wanted to maintain a good, healthy relationship with Natasha, he needed to tell her the truth. "There's something you should know. Something I haven't......... told you."

"Yes, Anatole, what is it?" she said, straightening herself on the couch.

"Natasha.... I'm a vampire." 

"What?"

"I'm a vampire." he said again, this time more surely. He wanted her to believe him. To believe the truth. But he knew that it was very unlikely that would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted 1) for natasha to find out and 2) to give a little more backstory about anatole being a vampire since i barely gave any ideas in the previous chapter, so here you go!! shout out to my sister for drawing a vampire anatole and reminding me i need to write! enjoy! ~lily


End file.
